Inocente Venganza
by Miyu-Chan Kozuki
Summary: Que ocurre cuándo olvidas lo que debería ser más importante para ti? Pasen y lean!


''_Ya no soy una niña…''_

Eso me dijo Kagome esta mañana.

¿Qué se piensa esa niña tonta? Keh, como si no me diera yo cuenta solito y sin ayuda de que en el tiempo que llevamos andando juntos tiene mejores curvas, está algo más alta, sus labios son más apetecibles y sus pechos aumentaron de volumen…

Además su vestimenta ya no es tan infantil, aunque eso no quita que siga mostrando demasiado… Tal vez incluso MUCHO MÁS.

Sí, paso mucho tiempo con ese monje pervertido…

Pero no piensen que sólo me fijo en eso de Kagome, ni mucho menos… Simplemente son cosas físicas en las que cualquier hombre se fija… Y por eso al pasar por aldeas humanas tengo que oler su hedor a macho excitado… Dios que asco!

Pero yo la conozco… Es dulce y amable, siempre preocupada por todos antes que ella misma, muy amigable aunque también posee un carácter fuerte… Se ha vuelto una gran miko y es de gran ayuda para Kaede… Sango encontró en ella un gran apoyo y la adora como a una hermanita… Miroku… Miroku tras acosarla en un principio, se convirtió en un amigo fiel para ella, muy protector y que siempre sabe que hacer para ayudarla… Shippo encontró en Kagome una protección y amor maternal que hacía mucho que no sentía, y la quiere sobre todas las cosas… Y yo… Yo soy el espía que vijila todos sus movimientos, sus lágrimas y sonrrisas, y las atesora en su mente por si algún día ella ya no estuviese aquí…

''**Baja'' –**Me interrumpe alguien los pensamientos.

''**No me apetece''**

''**Baja''**

''**Que no quiero!''**

''**Siéntate''**

Y me estrellé contra el suelo.

''**Ka…Go…Me…''**

''**Es de noche''** – Me interrumpió la queja.

''**Y qué?''**

''**Repito, creo que no me entendiste… Es de noche'' **–Y su sonrisa me recordó a que venía eso.

Rápidamente me levanté del suelo, la cogí en brazos y corrí en dirección a una cabaña… Su risa era melodía a mis oídos…

''**De que te ríes?''**

''**De ti'' **– Eso verdaderamente me volvió confuso.

''**De mi?''**

''**En verdad estaba atontado en ese árbol, y aún sigues MUY aontado, ca-ri-ño'' – **Aún riendo bajó de mis brazos y se puso a encender el fuego de hogar.

''**Te vas a quedar ahí pasmado? **– Me dice ya algo más seria. –** ''Verdaderamente si en verdad no lo recuerdas me estás comenzando a enfadar mucho… - **Y por su tono noté que si estaba enfadada.

Al no recordar que debía hacer estuve dando vueltas por la cabaña hasta que decidí ir a dormir con mi MUJER. Entonces pasé frente a una puerta y la abrí…

Y lo que ví me devolvió a la realidad.

''**Joder! Las niñas! Las dejé en casa de Kaede! Con razón estaba Kagome enfadada.. Olvidar a mis propiar hijas y poner ante ellas el sexo… Joder, joder, joder, soy el peor padre del mundo!''**

Sin preocuparme por nada más fui corriendo a por mis hijas… Las pobres si aun estaban despiertas esperándome de seguro estaban muertas de sueño!

''**Kaede-Sama?''**

''**Oh, Inuyasha, te has tardado…''**

''**Lo sé, me disculpo Kaede''**

''**El matrimonio te cambió Inuyasha, antes una disculpa tuya era impensable'' – **Kaede reía y no me sentí enfadado… Más bien feliz... Porque esa anciana que tanto me ayudó estaba pasándolo mal y al borde de la muerte… Era una alegría verla sonreír, se merece felicidad y descanso eterno…

Me giré y cogí a mis dormidas hijas y tras despedirme las llevé a casa y las acosté en sus futones… Tras darles los besos de buenas noches me fui con Kagome ya dormida y me acosté.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y me fui al lago a bañarme pero al meterme y ver mi reflejo en el agua… MI CARA ESTABA TOTALMENTE DECORADA!

Parece ser que mis pequeñas diablillas con permiso de su madre tramaron una dulce venganza contra mí… Tenía desde pegatinas y pintaduras de rotuladores que les dio su abuela, hasta maquillaje y tierra pegada con ''pegamento escolar de barra'' como le llama Kagome… Y sin contar el peinado de lacitos y chichitos que me hicieron las muy hijas de Kagome!

Verdaderamente si unas niñas de casi tres años me hacen esto, no quiero ser su enemigo de adultas! Ah, no, es verdad, que mis niñas nunca van a crecer… Porque May y Sú siempre serán eso, MIS NIÑAS.


End file.
